The Elemental Sisters
by NerdyFrostDoctorAnimeLady
Summary: When Jack is flying around he finds a strange group of girls, when curiosity takes over, he finds that they are sisters! Who know him and have been choosen by MiM to become... THE ELEMENTAL SISTERS! (Srry I'm not good at summeries)


**The Elemental Sisters ROTG fanfic**

**By Alice Gonzalez Chapter Prologue**

Jack Frost was blowing in some snow into an un-popular town named Lowsean, but he spotted something- or rather someone rather enjoying the snow, then he spotted someone else next to her, he looked confusingly at her as he saw some snow melt around the red one, he went back to the snow white haired one, "Snow Storm!" yelled a blue haired one called, he saw her running towards her- in sandals? The snow also seemed to melt around her as well, but instead of just melting and stayed as water, the water seemed to move along WITH her. He wanted to investigate some more on these strange girls so he flew down to a tree branch, "Argh! Snow I hate the winter! You KNOW I love the heat rather than frost, and what if that Jack Frost boy might come! We all know how he is! He might see us out here!" the red head grumbled in frustration, "Look Fire," Snow began, "I know you HATE Jack," when Jack heard this his brows knitted in a knot, 'How do they know of me? Why does she hate me?' he couldn't figure out why she would hate his work. "But I think he's WONDERFUL! Especially his work! Look at this beautiful snow! I can only dream to make snow like this!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ya' wanna meet Jack Frost so he'd become your mentor and you both get married and have a BEATIFUL family!" she mocked with a high voice, "But Snow, what about me? You know I can't be in the snow too long! I'll melt everything! Then people will get suspicious question all of us then take us to the FBI then we get dissected and then I can't keep to Bunnymund my promise to teach him how to play CAREFULLY with fire!" she stomped, "Yeah Snow! Mummy will miss us terribly!" the blue one looked worried, "You ladies talkin' but the kangaroo?" Jack jumped down next to them, "And I hear someone wants to lean from the master eh? Well I can arrange that, I dunno about the marriage part." He said with a grin, "ARGH! See! I told you he'd find us!" but Fire was completely ignored by Snow who was star-strucked by Jack, "Oh my god, you're THE Jack Frost!" she said with a huge smile across her face, he eyed her carefully swinging his staff onto his back, she had pale skin with very light blue- almost white- hair, she wore a light blue scarf with a dark blue long-sleeve shirt, she had dark blue jeans and slippers- but no socks- her eyes were pale blue, almost silver, her eyes twinkled with awe. "Yeah I am, well last time checked. Can I have your names please?" he looked to the three of them, "I'm Snow Storm! And little one is Rain Storm," the blue haired one- or Spring Storm, as he recently found out- looked at him with shyness, she reached out her hand, she wore a flowing Dark blue dress and a wave design on the cuffs, bottom, and neck line. Her hair had a dark blue hue to it and her eyes were bluish silver, he took her hand shook gently slowly getting her out of her shell, while he looked over to Summer who looked like she was fuming but trying to keep it hidden, her hair looked like it was fire and she wore a red crop top and black short skirt, she wore boots and her eyes were pink- almost red. "So, I hear someone named Fire hated my guts or something?" he asked with a frown moving towards Fire, "For once Jack, you're completely and utterly correct." She answered through gritted teeth, "But what I can't get my head around, ladies," he looked at his small crowd, ignoring Fire's remark, "Is how you can see me…"

"Oh!" Snow exclaimed, "we can see every spirit! We're," she gestured to the others, "The Elemental Sisters!" Fire stepped forward with her arms crossed, "We can see the humans, and humans can see us." She mumbled then Rain stepped forward with eagerness, "We can see spirits, and they can see us!" Jack was stunned by these girls his mouth agape, "Um, well, how long you been around?" he asked, "Well, since last year I guess, we replaced the elemental BROTHERS." Snow said rubbing the back of her head. "We-we died separately though, Fire first, then me, then Rain, we still live our lives as humans though, we have to learn to be social with that, well that's what our dad says, he's the one who chose us." Snow smiled, "You don't know how LUCKY you are! I died 300 years ago! And a lot of people still don't believe in me after the Pitch Black defeat this year!" he laughed floating up. "So you said that I can be your student, or something of that topic?"

"And you called Bunnymund a kangaroo, or something of that matter?"

"Yes, and yes, he looks like a kangaroo to me, and the student thing sure, by the way is there any chance when you talked about your dad, did you mean the man in the moon?" he asked floating down, "Well yeah, he told us he was our dad, and we sure did surprise our friends when they found out we were still alive!" Rain excitedly chirped, "Hey guys, wanna come with me to see north?" Jack asked gingerly, "Oh my god! YES!" they all said, he was surprised that Fire was eager to see him. "Kay, and can you fly?" he asked with a grin, "Um, I can fly, but I'm scared I might melt the snow…" Fire said backing away a step, "And I need water to boost me." Rain said with her head down, "I can't go anywhere without my sisters." Snow said disappointedly, Jack scratched his head in thought, the he realized something, he had the snow globe portal! "Ah ha!" he exclaimed he took out the globe showing them it before smashing it "To North's!" he yelled then a giant portal appeared, "Ladies first." He bowed, they all whooped and squealed in delight as they jumped through, Jack just laughed as he jumped through as well.


End file.
